One Day
by Chinatsu Ayugai
Summary: Terkadang kita lebih mengerti orang lain daripada diri kita sendiri. Begitu pula sebaliknya.
1. Chapter 1

Halo.

Pertama, Saya mau buat cerita ini panjang. Jadi ada berpuluh-puluh chapter mungkin -itupun kalau saya tidak malas dan karya saya disukai-

Mohon Kritik dan sarannya. Karna ini karya pertama saya. Saya menerima krtitik apapaun itu, sepedas apapun kritikanya dan saya juga menerima pujian kok hehehe..

Oke, langsung saja,

Happy Reading , Enjoy !

* * *

Ia menengadah, memandangi langit yang mulai membentuk seberkas cahaya kemerahan. Gumpalan awan putih keabuan terbentang cukup luas, membuat matahari yang sedang terbenam sedikit tertutupi keindahannya. Ia mendesah. Gadis itu membetulkan letak duduknya, lalu mengambil sebuah benda dari tas ransel nya, yang ternyata sebuah kamera.

Ia mulai memotret pemandangan matahari terbenam. Rasa lelah akibat berjalan menuju bukit tertinggi di taman sedikit terbayarkan karna melihat pemandangan yang tidak mungkin ia jumpai di pusat desa. Meski sebuah desa namun konohagakure cukup ramai dengan orang-orang, dan itu membuat nya sedikit pusing belum lagi panas udara disana bisa membuat bajunya basah dalam beberapa menit. Saat sedang asik memotret tiba-tiba kameranya direbut.

"Kiba." Ia mendengus kesal lalu berusaha menggapai kameranya.

"Kemana saja kamu, Hinata?" Tanyanya. Pria itu duduk di samping hinata, lalu mengembalikan kamera gadis itu.

"Aku bosan disana."

"Ya, karna pangeranmu itu sedang dalam tugas ke luar desa jadi tentu saja kau bosan. Tidak ada yang bisa dilihat dan ditemui." Ia tertawa tertahan. Mata Hinata terbelalak, ia lalu meninju bahu kiba perlahan.

"Aku bahkan tak pernah bertatap muka dengannya, bagaimana kami bisa selalu bertemu?" Ucapnya kesal.

"Kau sering bertatap muka dengannya." Kata Kiba "Namun kau selalu pingsan sebelum kalian benar-benar bertatap muka atau lebih tepatnya saat Naruto menghampiri untuk menyapamu kau selalu pingsan." Katanya lalu ia berbaring di atas rerumputan, memandangi matahari terbenam.

"Aku jadi mengerti mengapa kau suka kesini." Ujar Kiba lalu melirik Hinata sekilas yang sedari tadi terus memotret. "Hei, pemandangan seperti ini lebih baik kau lihat secara langsung bukan dari foto. Nikmatilah, sebelum benar-benar tenggelam." Ujarnya lagi.

"Justru aku memotretnya agar aku bisa melihatnya setiap hari." Sangkal Hinata, namun ia akhirnya menuruti kata-kata Kiba dan ikut tidur di sampingnya dengan beralaskan rumput.

"Menurutmu, apa Naruto menyukaiku?" Tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Mungkin jika kau tidak terus-terusan pingsan." Ujar Kiba asal. Hinata diam, ia mendesah lalu ia bangun dan melihat sekumpulan anak kecil bermain layang-layang. Ia lalu mengambil tas ranselnya dan menuju kerumunan anak itu, ia mendekati salah satu anak lalu membisikkan sesuatu. Kiba mengekor dibelakang Hinata sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepala.

"Kiba, ayo main." Ujar Hinata yang kini tengah menggenggam dua buah layangan. Ia lalu mengeluarkan spidol dan menuliskan sesuatu. Kiba mengangkat alis, bingung. "Ayo, tulis juga permohonanmu. Nanti kalau sudah tinggi, layang-layangnya kita lepas jadi harapan kita ikut terbang ke atas." Ujar Hinata, sebelum Kiba bertanya. Namun pemuda itu masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti. "Hanya permainan asal yang tiba-tiba terpikir dalam benakku." Ujar Hinata lagi.

"Baik. Mana spidolnya?" Tanya Kiba. Hinata memberikan spidol nya. Kiba tertawa tertahan. "Keanapa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kau selalu membawa benda-benda kecil seperti ini?" Tanyanya sambil mengacungkan spidolnya.

"Tentu saja. Benda kecil bisa menjadi sesuatu yang sangat berguna jika dibutuhkan." Ujarnya asal. "Terserah kau saja, Hinata." Kata Kiba. Ia lalu menuliska beberapa kalimat di layangannya, dengan perlahan tentunya karna layangan itu bisa sobek jika terlalu kasar menekan spidol. Beberapa kali Hinata berusaha mengintip apa yang ditulis kiba di atas layangan itu. "Jangan mengintip." Ujar Kiba, sontak Hinata pura-pura membuang muka.

"Sudah cukup tinggi?" Tanya Kiba yang kini tengah bermain dengan layang-layang kepunyaan Hinata karna gadis itu tidak bisa menerbangkan layang-layang. Hinata lalu mengangguk dan memotong layang-layangnya, dilanjutkan memotong layang-layang Kiba. Layang-layang mereka lalu terbang tinggi, seiring matahari yang

terbenam.

* * *

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal. Misi nya kali ini mudah, jadi ia tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu seminggu seperti yang sudah dijadwalkan Hokage Tsunade, jadi ia hanya mengkabiskan waktu 4 hari untuk menyelesaikan misi tersebut. Ia mampir ke ramen Ichiraku sebentar namun sebelum ia memesan ia beranjak pergi menginggalkan kedai ramen tersebut, dan membuat sang pemilik kebingungan.

"Hey, Naruto?Tidak jadi pesan?" Tanya pemiliknya.

"Tidak paman. Entah kenapa aku tidak merasa lapar." Ujarnya lalu nyengir lebar dan kembali melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kedai tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum lebar saat semua orang dijalan menyapanya. Ia akhirnya diakui keberadaannya oleh para penduduk Konoha. Sosok nya yang dulu tidak pernah diperhitungkan dalam medan tempur kini selalu menjadi perhitungan musuh. Hidupnya kini telah berubah 180 derajat.

Namun semua pengakuan ini tak akan pernah bisa membalas rasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri saat ia tidak berhasil membawa pulang Sasuke dari Orochimaru, seorang pengkhianat dari Konoha. Memang kejadiannya sudah lama, tapi tetap saja sampai sekarang ia belum bisa membuat Sasuke kembali dan membuat Sakura senang. Ah, gadis itu.. Gadis yang sudah menghantui mimpi Naruto setiap malam. Ia tahu dengan membawa Sasuke pulang itu berarti membuat gadis itu bisa bersama dengan Sasuke, tapi Naruto juga ingin membuat Sakura bahagia.

"Naruto." Terdengar suara dibelakangnya. Ia segera menoleh dan mendapati Sakura tengah berdiri dengan memakai jubah dokter.

"Baru pulang dari misi ya?" Tanya Sakura. Naruto mengangguk lalu nyengir lebar, seperti kebiasaannya.

"Kau pasti capek kan?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Ia menggeleng cepat "Ah, tidak kok. Misi nya gampang sekali."

"Kau ini sombong. Mau ku traktir ramen Ichiraku?" Tanya Sakura. Naruto menggeleng cepat "Tidak. Entah kenapa aku tidak nafsu makan." Ujarnya lagi. Sakura lau memegang dahi Naruto. "Tidak panas. Apa kau sakit, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin saja tubuhku butuh latihan di bukit lagi. Dan mungkin setelah itu aku akan merasa lapar setelah kelelahan berlatih." Ujarnya sarkastik. Sakura menjitak Naruto "Tapi jangan sampai kelelahan. Ya sudah, aku duluan ya." Katanya lalu berbalik, menuju ramen Ichiraku. Naruto juga berbalik dan menuju bukit.

* * *

"Tidak apa-apa Kiba. Kau pulang saja." Ujar Hinata lalu mendorong Kiba turun dari bukit dengan perlahan. "Iya. Iya. Jangan malam-malam disini." Kata Kiba lalu ia menuruni bukit.

Hinata kembali ke puncak bukit. Ia bersandar di pohon besar di atas bukit, ia lalu mulai membaca buku. Untung saja cahaya bulan sedang terang-terangnya, jadi ia bisa membaca tanpa bantuan alat seperti lampu atau senter. Hinata membolak-balik bukunya denngan bosan. Entah hari ini ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan novel padahal biasanya ia bisa melahap satu novel dalam sehari.

Ia lalu memutuskan untuk bernyanyi saja, kegiatan lain yang dapat membuatnya senang. Namun sebelumnya, ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, memastiskan tidak ada siapa-siapa karna tidak ada satupun orang yang mengetahui bakatnya.

Ia mulai menyanyikan beberapa bait lagu. Sejenak suasana hening. Suara jangkrik dan binatang lain tak terdengar sedikitpun. Seperti mengheningkan cipta, semuanya terdiam mendengar nyanyin Hinata. Suara nya mengalun indah menemani malam yang sunyi. Detik berikutnya, para binatang ikut bernyanyi mendendangkan musik yang iramanya sesuai dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan Hinata. Hinata tersenyum mendapati suaranya diterima di alam terbuka ini. Namun rautnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gelisah. Ia berhenti bernyanyi lalu memegang tengkuknya. Seakan merasa sedang diperhatikan, ia menoleh kebelakang dan seketika itu dia pingsan

* * *

To Be Continued..


	2. Chapter 2

Mohon maaf kalau kurang memuaskan dan isinya sedikit._.V

Masih menerima kritakan apapun, dan menerima pujian juga hehe *dilempar sendal*

Enjoy !

* * *

**One Day Chapter 2**

* * *

Naruto berlari kecil menuju puncak bukit. Kakinya terhenti seketika ketika mendengar nyanyian merdu dari puncak bukit. Ia tertegun, suaranya begitu merdu sehingga membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia makin tertegun ketika mendapati binatang yang biasanya ramai seketika itu terdiam, dan aktifitas yang mereka kerjakan terhenti. Lalu detik berikutnya para binatang ikut bernyanyi mengiringi syair lagu yang dibawakan seseorang di puncak bukit.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, ia segera berjalan dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju puncak bukit. Namun ia tetap menjaga suara langkah kakinya agar tidak mengejutkan orang diatas sana. Tapi ternyata ia tidak cukup hati-hati menjaga langkahnya, karna kini sosok bersuara merdu itu tengah menoleh ke arahnya, –entah kaget, terkena serangan jantung mendadak atau apa- sosok itu pingsan.

Dengan panik Naruto berlari ke arah sosok yang sepertinya seorang gadis. Ia tertegun ternyata pemilik suara merdu itu teman sekelasnya, Hinata Hyuga. Ia lalu mendesah dan duduk di samping Hinata, ia mengecek suhu tubuh dan nafas Hinata yang terlihat normal. Setelah memastikan gadis itu tidak apa-apa, ia memasukkan beberapa barang Hinata agar ketika gadis itu pergi, tidak ada barang yang tertinggal. Naruto lalu membaca novel yang tergeletak di sebelah Hinata, sembari menunggu gadis itu sadar.

* * *

Selang beberapa menit, gadis itu sadar. Ia mengerjapkan mata, lalu menggosokkan matanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke kanan dan kiri. Didapatinya sesosok pemuda tengah duduk membelakanginya. Gadis itu berusaha bangun namun tetap berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun agar pemuda itu tidak menoleh dan menatapnya. Karna gadis itu tidak tahu apa dampak dari tatapan pemuda itu ditambah lagi dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil karna bisa memandangi pemuda itu –meski hanya bagian punggungnya saja-. Entah kenapa hal sekecil itu dapat membuatnya senang. Namun tiba-tiba pemuda itu menguap lalu menoleh ke belakang, sedikit terkejut karna ternyata gadis itu sudah sadar. Begitu pula gadis itu, ia tampak terkejut , dan untuk menutupi rasa malunya ia menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Eh, Hinata? Sudah bangun?" Tanya Naruto, ia menautkan kedua alis karna hanya mendapat jawaban anggukan kecil dari gadis itu. Naruto menelengkan kepala lalu mendesah.

"Kau ini bisu atau bagaimana sih?" Tanyanya sedikit kesal. Naruto menginginkan sebuah jawaban berupa kata-kata bukan hanya berupa anggukan atau gelengan.

"Ma-maaf." Kata gadis itu, ia masih saja menunduk. Naruto makin kesal, tapi bagaimanapun itu satu-satunya kata yang diucapkan gadis itu setidaknya gadis itu mau berbicara dengannya.

"Yasudah. Aku mau main basket dulu." Katanya lantas meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri. Gadis itu masih terpaku dengan jawaban ketus Naruto. Setahunya pemuda itu tidak pernah berkata ketus. Badannya bergetar, ia mengusap pipinya yang sudah basah, lalu mengambil tas ranselnya. Ia menuruni bukit dengan perasaan menyesal. Namun ia sempatkan dirinya untuk menatap Naruto yang kini tengah bermain basket.

Satu-satunya keahlian Naruto yang bisa diandalkan adalah bermain basket. Salah satu kemampuan yang tidak dibutuhkan di Konoha karna bagaimanapun desa itu adalah desa pelindung, untuk melindungi negara HI dan menyelesaikan beberapa masalah negara HI dengan negara lain. Meski sudah menguasai beberapa jurus berkat usaha kerasnya tapi kecintannya pada basket tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

Baginya bola basket adalah temannya karna dulu ia tidak memiliki teman sama sekali. Naruto kecil suka menangis saat semua orang meremehkan dan mengejeknya bahkan menghinanya namun ia selalu bisa tenang saat memeluk bola basket, Hinata tau betul itu. Tentu saja karna gadis itu sudah memperhatikan Naruto sejak dulu. Tapi apa gunanya, pemuda itu bahkan malas berbicara dengannya.

Ia mengambil saputangan dari tas ranselnya lalu mengusapkannya ke pipinya. Ia lalu berlari kecil menjauhi bukit dengan perasaan kecewa, dan menyesal. Tahu begitu ia tidak di bukit sampai malam hari. Namun ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika sesuatu dalam tas nya bergetar. Ia mengambil benda itu, lalu membuka pesan masuk didalamnya.

_Selamat_

Ia menautkan alis tidak mengerti. Selamat untuk apa? Gadis itu lalu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, barangkali saja ada yang mengikutinya dan pelaku tersebut berada didekatnya. Namun tidak ada siapa-siapa. Jadi ia mengabaikan pesan itu tapi tiba-tiba saja terbesit dalam pikirannya sebuah nama. "Kiba"

Ya, pasti dia, pikir Hinata.

* * *

To Be Continued..


End file.
